staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Czerwca 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Wakacje z Jedynką - iCarly - odc. 24 (iWin a Date); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 08:55 Wakacje z Jedynką - Big Time Rush - Bardzo ważny casting, odc. 1 (Big Time Auditions); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 09:30 Wakacje z Jedynką - Awantura o Basię - odc. 4/12 - Awantura czwarta, czyli rzecz o salomonowym wyroku - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:10 Gala XIV Festiwalu Dwa Teatry Sopot 2014; reportaż 11:10 Druga szansa - odc. 5 (Life Unexpected S. I - ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 WiadomoścI 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Pakujemy - Karton, naturalnie!; reportaż 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Wielkie migracje - Urodzeni wędrowcy - odc. 1/4 (Great Migrations. Born to Move - ep. 1/4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 13:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polskie Wakacje -Nad Soliną - Odc. 1; magazyn 15:30 Klan - odc. 2549 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 16:00 MacGyver I - odc. 10, Cel: MacGyver (MacGyver I, ep. 10, Target MacGyver); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:30 Siła wyższa - odc. 6/13 - Studnia pojednania - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:10 Piąty Stadion - odc. 118, I co dalej? (seria VI odc. 6) 20:15 Studio Plaża 20:25 Mundial 2014 - studio: Brazylia - Meksyk 20:50 Mundial 2014 - Brazylia - Meksyk 23:20 Studio Plaża 23:25 Mundial 2014 - skróty meczów (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 23:40 W garniturach - odc. 5/13 (Suits, ep. 4, Dirty Little Secrets); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 00:30 MacGyver I - odc. 10, Cel: MacGyver (MacGyver I, ep. 10, Target MacGyver); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 01:30 Kobieta samotna; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981) 03:10 Notacje - Czesław Łotarewicz. Ostatni świadek w procesie szesnastu; cykl dokumentalny 03:25 Sąsiad na widelcu - /5/; magazyn kulinarny 04:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Mikołajek - odc. 24 Pojedynek (Le Petit Nicolas ep. A la recre on se bat); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:15 Mikołajek - odc. 25 Kreda (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La craie); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:35 Męczennicy Ducha 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 530; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:35, 10:15 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1098 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 308 Życie za życie; serial TVP 12:50 Familiada - odc. 2069; teleturniej 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Rozum - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 14:05 Baron24 - odc. 26 "Ja, Baron - the best of" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 129 "WIGILIA" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 130 "CZYŻBY KONIEC?" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Mundial 2014 - skrót: Niemcy - Portugalia, Iran - Nigeria, Ghana - USA (skrót: Niemcy - Portugalia, Iran - Nigeria, Ghana - USA) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 17:20 Studio Plaża 17:25 Mundial 2014 - studio: Belgia - Algieria 17:50 Mundial 2014 - Belgia - Algieria 20:10 Studio Plaża 20:20 Miasto nadziei (Hope Springs) - txt. str. 777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:00 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 46 (Criminal Minds s. 3 ep. Doubt); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:45 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 47 (Criminal Minds s. 3 ep. In Birth and Death); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:30 Piąty Stadion - odc. 118, I co dalej? (seria VI odc. 6) 23:35 Mundial 2014 - studio: Rosja - Korea Płd. 23:50 Mundial 2014 - Rosja - Korea Płd. 02:25 Kamień na kamieniu; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995) 04:10 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 17; serial TVP 04:40 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 159 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. "Risky Business"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Kraków 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda - 17.06 - 1 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Co niesie dzień 07:25 Pogoda - 17.06 - 2 07:30 Pogoda poranek 07:32 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży 07:42 Telezakupy 08:00 Raport z Polski 08:30 Dzika Polska - Skrzydlate zaloty; serial dokumentalny 09:00 Co niesie dzień 09:25 Pogoda - 17.06 - 2 09:30 Co u nas? 09:35 Złote łany - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny 10:10 To miejsce ma duszę; reportaż 10:25 Co u nas? 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:35 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn 11:10 Na podobieństwo Jacka; film dokumentalny 12:20 Zaproszenie - Od Rzeszowa szlak nas wiódł 12:45 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:25 Antenowe remanenty - Przechowalnia - Jaromir Nohavica 14:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:35 Fatima i świat - Fatima i Ameryka Północna (Fatima and North America); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2011) 15:45 To miejsce ma duszę; reportaż 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:35 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 4 17:05 Złote ręce Rafała Wilka; reportaż 17:30 Kronika - zapowiedź 17:34 Pogoda 17:38 Na rynku pracy - Rozwiń skrzydła przedsiębiorczości 17:46 Magazyn Medyczny - Małopolskie Dni Osób Niepełnosprawnych 18:03 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży 18:15 kraków.pl - krakowski informator miejski; magazyn 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny 18:51 Pogoda 18:54 Tematy dnia 19:05 Kontrapunkt - Rzucić wszystko i odpłynąć 19:27 Kontrapunkt - Żyd na szczęscie 19:55 Pogoda 19:59 Region. Ludzie, sprawy, opinie 20:23 Telezakupy 20:55 Pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 17.06 - 4 22:00 Kronika - program informacyjny 22:15 Pogoda 22:17 Na Pogórzu 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:40 Raport z Polski 23:10 Fatima i świat - Fatima i Ameryka Północna (Fatima and North America); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2011) 00:10 Everyday English - odc. 219 00:25 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 180 00:40 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:45 Echa dnia 01:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:25 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:50 Mundial 2014 - Belgia - Algieria (Belgia - Algieria) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 03:55 Mundial 2014 - Brazylia - Meksyk (Brazylia - Meksyk) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:05 Raport z Polski Polsat HD 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 8:20 Świat według Kiepskich (142) - serial komediowy 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (355) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (356) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (34) - serial paradokumentalny 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (440) - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Pielęgniarki (15) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Trudne sprawy (264) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Miodowe lata (1) - serial komediowy 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (35) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (379) - serial paradokumentalny 17:45 Trudne sprawy (333) - serial paradokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (221) - serial komediowy 20:05 Biblia (1) - serial religijny 22:00 Nieuchwytny - thriller, USA 2008 0:05 Joshua - thriller, USA 2007 2:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 6:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:20 Mango - telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi - Skaza Polska 2009 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:10 Ukryta prawda - odc. 213, Polska 2013 12:10 Szpital - odc. 109, Polska 2013 13:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Pod ścianą - odc. 1055, Polska 2013 13:55 Ugotowani Polska 2013 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje - Galeria Smaku, Kozienice Polska 2011 16:00 Rozmowy w toku - Gorące singielki na randkach w ciemno 17:00 Ukryta prawda - odc. 214, Polska 2013 18:00 Szpital - odc. 110, Polska 2013 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Piknik - odc. 1070, Polska 2013 20:50 Na żywo - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1995 22:35 Kuba Wojewódzki - Sylwia Grzeszczak i Łukasz Piszczek - odc. 2, Polska 2013 23:40 Prawo Agaty - odc. 2, Polska 2014 0:40 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 3, USA 2008 1:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:55 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy, Polska 3:15 Rozmowy w toku - Gorące singielki na randkach w ciemno Polska 2013 TV Polonia 06:00 Opole 2009 na bis /27/; koncert 06:50 Polonia w Komie - Daszek - Lost in Poland (491) 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (226) 07:25 Sześć milionów sekund - odc.16/19 Kłusownicy w zoo; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:35, 10:15 11:10 Polonia 24 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 41 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 12/75 - Laska; serial komediowy TVP 12:30 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 3 /5/ 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:50 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 7/7* - Ten ratuje cały świat - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:50 Gala XIV Festiwalu Dwa Teatry Sopot 2014; reportaż 15:40 Smaki polskie - Galaretka z cielęcych nóżek; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 966* - Po co kobiety w policji; telenowela TVP 16:30 Flesz historii - odc. 186; cykl reportaży 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 41 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - RPA - Kamil (498) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:45 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 3 /5/ 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 12/75 - Laska; serial komediowy TVP 18:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Narodziny wojny cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 2* - Na polskiej ziemi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 9 - Glac - plac 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:40 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 3 /5/ 20:50 Nowa - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Alcatraz - Sebastian (499) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Sfora - odc. 1/9 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP 23:45 Sfora - odc. 2/9 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 41 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 3 /5/ 01:15 Sześć milionów sekund - odc.16/19 Kłusownicy w zoo; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 9 - Glac - plac 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Nowa - odc. 6; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Alcatraz - Sebastian (499) 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 12/75 - Laska; serial komediowy TVP 04:55 Pierwsza Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - baw się razem z nami 05:40 Flesz historii - odc. 186; cykl reportaży TTV 5:45 Blisko ludzi 6:15 Express 6:30 Czarno na białym 7:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 325 7:50 Kuchenne koszmary Odcinek: 8 8:50 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2109 9:45 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 10:45 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 64 11:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 308 12:40 Blisko ludzi 13:10 Czarno na białym 13:45 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 12 14:45 Obsesja zbierania Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Komornik Odcinek: 6 16:35 Drogowi piraci Odcinek: 12 17:10 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Idealna niania... bez sekretów Odcinek: 9 18:40 Kartoteka Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 5 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 20:35 Luksusowe zachcianki Odcinek: 1 21:45 Express 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Świat bez fikcji Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 22:30 Taboo Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 8 23:30 Ukryte pragnienia Odcinek: 3 0:30 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 1:10 Zdesperowane Brytyjki Odcinek: 4 2:05 Blisko ludzi 2:35 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2109 3:25 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 321 4:05 Na poddaszu Odcinek: 41 4:35 Na poddaszu Odcinek: 42 5:20 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVS 7:00 Telezakupy 8:30 Muzyczny budzik 8:55 Bajkowa TVS 11:30 My wam to zagramy 12:05 Propozycje do Muzycznego relaksu 12:20 Muzyczne podróże 13:20 Gdzie jesteś? 13:50 Policjanci z Maastricht 14:50 Propozycje do Muzycznego relaksu 15:05 Propozycje do Listy śląskich szlagierów 15:30 Express Silesia 16:55 Silesia Informacje 17:05 Sportowa ofensywa 17:30 W oku miasta 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:05 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:30 Policjanci z Maastricht 21:25 Gdzie jesteś? 21:55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 23:00 8 smaków Europy 0:05 The Blue Moon Train 1:30 Emisja nocna Eurosport HD 8:35 Brazilmania - magazyn piłkarski 8:45 Wyścigi samochodowe - Wyścig 24-godzinny w Le Mans 9:45 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Eastbourne - 1. dzień 11:15 Magazyn wyścigów konnych - Belmont 11:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 11:45 Brazilmania - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Eastbourne - 2. dzień 14:30 Bom Dia Rio - magazyn piłkarski 14:40 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Eastbourne - 2. dzień 17:30 Bom Dia Rio - magazyn piłkarski 17:40 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Eastbourne - 2. dzień 19:00 Żużel - Liga szwedzka 20:30 Copacabana - magazyn piłkarski 21:00 Żużel - Liga szwedzka 21:30 Wyścigi samochodowe - Wyścig 24-godzinny w Le Mans 22:00 Motocross - Mistrzostwa Świata w Maggiorze - sport 22:25 Strongman - Liga Mistrzów w Serbii - sport 23:30 Copacabana - magazyn piłkarski 0:00 Tenis - Turniej ATP w Eastbourne - 2. dzień 1:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport HD 08:05 Mundial 2014 - Niemcy - Portugalia 10:10 Mundial 2014 - Iran - Nigeria 12:20 Mundial 2014 - Ghana - USA 14:20 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP Halle - Finał - Rafael Nadal - Roger Federer 15:55 Finał ENERGA Basket Cup 16:25 Legendy futbolu - Ronaldinho (Ronaldinho); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 16:55 Skandia Maraton Lang Team 2014 Bytów cz. 1; reportaż 17:10 Echo Brazylii; felieton 17:20 Studio Plaża 17:25 Mundial 2014 - studio: Belgia - Algieria 17:50 Mundial 2014 - Belgia - Algieria 20:10 Piąty Stadion - odc. 118, I co dalej? (seria VI odc. 6) 20:19 Studio Plaża 20:25 Mundial 2014 - studio: Brazylia - Meksyk 20:50 Mundial 2014 - Brazylia - Meksyk 23:20 Sportowy Wieczór 23:35 Mundial 2014 - studio: Rosja - Korea Płd. 23:50 Mundial 2014 - Rosja - Korea Płd. 02:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Sport HD 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: USA - Serbia 9:10 Żużel: Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii - finał 12:10 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Nowym Jorku - lekkoatletyka 14:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 14:50 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 15:35 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse - 4. etap: Heiden - Ossingen 17:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Włochy 20:00 Puncher - magazyn sportów walki 21:10 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBO w Nowym Jorku - waga lekkopółśrednia: Rusłan Prowodnikow - Chris Algieri 23:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Włochy 1:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra HD 7:00 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse - 3. etap: Sarnen - Heiden 9:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Rosja - Bułgaria 11:20 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 12:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Iran - Brazylia 14:50 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Nowym Jorku - lekkoatletyka 17:00 Żużel: Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii - finał 20:00 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse - 4. etap: Heiden - Ossingen 22:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Rosja - Bułgaria 0:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: USA - Serbia 2:20 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kraków z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra HD z 2014 roku